Can
by harlancarter69
Summary: Hermione is forced into a marriage, but gets the first and ongoing laughs with the support of friends.


Lily's Old Ways by harlancarter69 created 08/17/18

James and Sirius stood before the Druid, in the center of a Goblin ritual chamber, with Barchoke and Remus as witnesses. This was an Old Ways rite creating a blood connection between Sirius, James and Harry. Harry being one year old on this day. Harry laid on the alter between the three, his head towards the Druid, his feet towards his Dad and Uncle.

Barchoke and Remus stood by the wall outside the ritual circle. The circle was covered in runes and charms the Druid and Goblin Masters had spent three days preparing. As the Druid started chanting everything lite up. Barchoke and Remus looked on with sincere and solemn faces, as only a double strength calming draught could secure.

Lily had found the ritual in the Black Library. She went to great lengths to convince the two men that this would be the best way to unite the Father-Son-Second Father/Godfather. She was emphatic that they follow all the minutia of the ritual preparations in exacting fashion. The purging potions 48 hours before had just been the start. The enema were indulged to Lilys exact instructions. They had not been allowed to review the written material Lily relied on. When the depilatory spells were started they were quite put out, but neither was willing to challenge the serious Lily. There was not a hair to be found on either man. No nose hairs, no ear hairs, not an eyebrow, nothing anywhere. This had taken several dozen spells on each man. Their scrotum, groin and anal areas were very raw from the close inspection and spelling by Lily, very much to the embarrassment of both men. Remus had witnessed this with a smile.

Curiously Lily did not spell Harry at all. She did allow Harry to drink a lot of water in the hours leading up to the ritual. She kept Harry out of sight from her husband until the ritual started.

At the start of the ritual the Druid had vanished the robes and diaper. All four stood quite nude for the ritual. At midway thru the ritual the Druid took an enchanted blade and made a small cut on each side of Harrys bellybutton. Then he cut the fingertip of each man, and instructed them to each press on the Harrys cuts, melding the blood.

The pressure on Harry tummy caused the little guy to pee prodigiously all over James and Serius. The Druid solemnly told them not to move as it would adversely affect the ritual.

The ritual was concluded without further incident. The Druid was given his fee and a generous tip. An oath was secured binding his silence about the ritual. Lily cast a spell she created on the Druid that did not obliviate the memory, instead sealed it in a bubble similar to a fidelius charm, with Harry as the secret keeper.

The goblins were paid the appropriate fees for preparing and using the chambers. Barchoke made an oath to never reveal the ritual particulars to any witch or wizard. Lily pulled the memory of the ritual out of Barchokes mind, with his consent, and placed it in a vial. Lily duplicated the vial and handed one to Barchoke.

Lily did the same to Remus, withdrawing the memory into a vial. She then sealed the memory with the same charm as the Druid. This would keep the memory safe from legilimency attacks. Again Harry was the secret keeper.

Lily did the same to James and Sirius. Locking away the memories, protecting them. Neither man ever figured out why the goblins they dealt with smiled mostly whenever they required bank services.

Lily placed her own memory of the ritual in a vial also.

Lily took the vials to the Potter manor, using the family pensive she poured in all the vials, stirred them up and put the sum into one vial.

Lily secretly went to see her friend Severus Snape. She had brought the pensive and showed him the memories. He came out of the memories in great mirth, complementing Lily on a prank well played. Then she sealed the memory in his mind.

The letter explained how Harry should view the memories, and how to release the memories in certain peoples' minds, and how to reseal it. The letter, vial, and Lily's journals/grimoire were secured in the Potter Manor vaults.

Life went on, or not.

A conversation with Sirius had Harry calling for any Potter elves that were still alive. Several responded. This led Harry to inquire if his Father or Mother had left any of their journals or letters for him. A small library of materials were brought to him by the elves, including the letter and vial. It took several days for Harry to read through much of the materials. Finally he got to the letter and vial.

Harry knew Remus was going to see Severus to get his wolfsbane and asked to go along. When he was in Snape's office he casually dropped the magic phrase to release the memories. For several moments Remus and Snape stared at each other as the 'new' memories were reviewed. Then each convulsed in laughter, dropping to the floor, hardly able to draw a breath. After several attempts to regain some composure and again draw breath they agreed this was the greatest prank ever. With a somber turn in the conversation they agreed to have Harry reseal the memories. These memories must not be seen by Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Harry did engage Remus in a conversation about how or if Sirius would be told. No answer was determined. Harry had all the materials returned to the Potter Manor vaults for safekeeping.


End file.
